Rebellion
by Flo the Fox
Summary: Eine Story, die ich zusammen mit meinem Bro Jo the Hedgehog schreibe. Sonic benötigt Hilfe um einen weiteren fiesen Plan von Dr. Eggman zu vereiteln. Wird er es zusammen mit zwei alten Freunden schaffen?
1. Die Invasion

** Rebellion **

**Haftungsausschluss: Sonic the Hedgehog und alle dazugehörigen Charaktere gehören Sega. Jo the Hedgehog gehört Jo the Hedgehog.**

**Flo the Fox gehört mir. **

**Jo the Hedgehog und ich verfassen diese Story gemeinsam. **

Kapitel 1: Die Invasion

Es war ein sonniger Tag. Jo the Hedgehog und Flo the Fox chillten in einer Bar in München und tranken genüsslich Bier. Flo the Fox ist ein groß gewachsener Fuchs der ein schwarz-blaues Fell hat. Seine Augen sind orange und er trägt schwarze Stiefel. Seine Multifunktionsuhr an seinem rechten Handgelenk zeigt nicht nur die Uhrzeit an sondern hat einen eingebauten Laser. Jo the Hedgehog ist ein blauer Igel mit grünen Streifen und braunen Augen. Er trägt schwarze Handschuhe, schwarz-grüne Sportschuhe und eine Halskette mit einem Kreuz.

Auf einmal kam Sonic durch die Tür gestürmt und forderte die beiden auf sofort mit in Tails` Werkstatt zu kommen. Sonic kannte die Jungs von der Schlacht in Saarbrücken, in der er sie rettete. Damals bemerkte er auch, dass Jo eine Menge Kraft besitzt. Jo, heute in seinem hoch modernen Rollstuhl mit Düsenantrieb unterwegs, und Flo mit seinen Raketenschuhen machten sich sofort auf den Weg. "Was ist los ?" fragte Jo als sie auf dem zu der Werkstatt waren. Sonic wendete sich zu ihm. " Eggman greift mit einer riesigen Roboterarmee Berlin an!" Nach 10 Minuten erreichten sie Tails´ Werkstatt in Hamburg. In der Werkstatt wartete schon Tails auf sie, der gerade damit beschäftigt war, seine neueste Erfindung fertigzustellen. "


	2. Die Ausrüstung

** Rebellion **

**Haftungsausschluss: Sonic the Hedgehog und alle dazugehörigen Charaktere gehören Sega. Jo the Hedgehog gehört Jo the Hedgehog.**

**Flo the Fox gehört mir. **

**Jo the Hedgehog und ich verfassen diese Story gemeinsam. **

Kapitel 2: Die Ausrüstung

Tails stand vor einem goßen künstlichen Exoskelett aus einer Titan-Legierung. "Was´n das für´n Teil?" fragte Flo. "Das ist der "HFS".,sagte Tails. "HFS?",fragte Sonic verdutzt. Tails klärte ihn auf:"Hybrid Fighting Suit". Das ist ein Kampfanzug, den ich gebaut habe, um Eggman´s Armee zu stoppen." "Hey Jo, das wäre doch die optimale Kampfausrüstung für dich." schlug Flo vor. Geschockt drehte sich Sonic zu ihm um . "Bist du wahnsinnig?! Ich glaube nicht, dass Jo die Schlacht überhaupt überleben würde!", flüsterte er, sodass Jo es nicht hören konnte, der immernoch wie gefesselt auf den Anzug starrte.

Flo sah Sonic mit einem ernsten Blick an. "Du siehst doch selbst, dass er sich für den Anzug interessiert. Vertraue mir. Er wird das schon schaffen." Sonic sah ein, dass es hoffnungslos war, sich weiter mit Flo zu streiten. "Na gut, aber komm ja nicht zu mir und heul mir die Ohren voll, wenn er in der Schlacht fallen sollte!" Tails ging mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen zu der Kampfausrüstung.

Er war glücklich, endlich eine Testperson für seine neueste Erfindung gefunden zu haben. Tails forderte Jo auf, sich vor den Anzug zu stellen. Das Skelett schloss sich um Jo. Seine Krücken fielen auf den Boden. "Versuche mal zu Laufen.", forderte Tails ihn auf. Jo tat eine Schritt nach vorne und spürte, dass die hydraulischen Systeme seinen Körper unterstützten. "Wie fühlt es sich an ?" Der kleine Fuchs reichte ihm einen Helm mit integreirtem Headset, den Jo direkt anzog. "Es fühlt sich großartig an!", antwortete Jo. Tails bat ihn ihm zu folgen. "Wohin gehen wir?" fragte der nun cyborg-mäßig aussehende Igel. "Zur Waffenkammer.", grinste der kleine Fuchs, und öffnete eine massive Stahltür.

Hinter der Tür befand sich ein riesiger Raum, dessen Lampen sich nach und nach einschalteten, der mit unzähligen verschiedenen Waffen gefüllt war. "Wow!", staunte ein von den unzähligen verschiedenen Waffen-Typen faszinierter Jo. "Da wären wir.",sagte Tails,der vor einer riesigen Wand stoppte."Die Waffen für den "HFS" befinden sich hier an der Wand. Die Ausrüstung kannst du dir selbst zusammenstellen." An der Wand hingen verschiedene Waffen. Von dem einfachen Sturmgewehr, über ein LMG, bis zum Raketenwerfer fand man alles. Jo´s Blick fiel auf ein Gerät, dass ein bisschen wie ein Eishockey-Puck aussah. "Das.",erklärte ihm Tails,"ist ein persönlicher Schutzschild, den du in die Brustpanzerung intergrieren kannst. Ich würde dir empfehlen, diesen für die Schlacht auszurüsten."

**Wartet bis zum nächsten Kapitel, um den HFS in aktion zu erleben.**

**Schreibt bitte ein Review, wie euch die Story bis jetzt gefällt.**


	3. Die Schlacht beginnt

Die Schlacht beginnt

**Ich: Sorry Leute, dass wir so lange für das nächste Kapitel gebraucht haben. Aber jetzt geht´s weiter.**

**Sonic: wurde aber auch Zeit!**

**Ich: Du willst doch nicht dass ich Jo rufe oder ?**

**Jo: Was ist los ? *spannt seine Muskeln an***

**Sonic: O_O Bin schon ruhig!**

**Haftungsausschluss:**

**Sonic the Hedgehog und alle dazugehörigen Charaktere gehören SEGA.**

**Jo the Hedgehog und Jack the Fox gehören Jo the Hedgehog. Flo the Fox gehört mir.**

**Jo the Hedgehog und ich verfassen diese Story gemeinsam**

"_Tails!"= __**Funkverkehr**_

Nach ca. 30 Minuten kehrten Tails und Jo aus der Waffenkammer zurück.

Jo trägt den Schutzschild in der Brustpanzerung. Das Modul leuchtet in einem feurigen Rot. An seinen beiden Armen trägt er jeweils ein leichtes Maschinengewehr und auf seinen Schultern befinden sich zwei Raketenwerfer. Ein zwei Meter langes Schwert aus gehärtetem Chromstahl ist an der Rückseite des Anzugs befestigt.

"Ähm Tails, findest du nicht dass die Bewaffnung vielleicht ein kleines bisschen übertrieben ist?", fragte Sonic. "Nein er wird so viel Feuerkraft brauchen, wenn wir Eggman stoppen wollen.", erwiderte Tails. "Außerden steigert der Anzug seine Kraft um ca. 300%. Ich hab´ noch Headsets für jeden von euch mitgebracht und dir noch ein Sturmgewehr mit einem Granatwerfer. Ich dachte du könntest eine etwas schwerere Waffe gebrauchen, als nur deine Uhr", sagte der Fuchs, als er Flo das Gewehr überreichte.

"Legen wir los!", sagte Flo, als er sein Headset anzog, und zu den anderen trat. "Wie kommen wir überhaupt nach Berlin?"

"Ich habe neben dem HFS auch noch einen neuen Hubschrauber konstruiert. Er steht in meinem Hangar. Folgt mir!" Sonic´s Augen fingen an zu leuchten, als er den Hangar betrat und vor einem riesigen viermotorigen Hubschrauber stand, unter dem eine große Plattform positioniert war. "Steigt ein! Ich helfe Jo", befahl Tails. Er nahm eine kleine gelbe Fernbedienung von einer Werkbank, die neben dem Fluggerät stand und drückte einen blauen Knopf. Der Boden des Hubschraubers begann sich langsam zu öffnen. "Jo stell´ dich auf die Plattform." Der blaue Igel bewegte sich langsam darauf zu. Als er auf der Plattform stand, drückte Tails einen weiteren Knopf und Jo wurde in den Hubschrauber gehoben.

Tails kletterte in den Hubschrauber. Er ging zu Jo, der unter einem stählernem Haltegestell stand. Der Fuchs betätigte einen kleinen Hebel, der an der Wand des Helikopters angebracht war. Das Gestell, an dem ein großer orangefarbener Knopf angebracht war, fuhr auf Jo´s Schultern herunter und verriegelte sich mit seinem Kampfanzug. "Wofür ist das?", fragte der blau-grüne Igel. "Für den Absprung." "Absprung?! Was für ein Absprung?", stotterte Jo voller Panik. "Beruhige dich. Wir müssen aus der Luft abspringen, um überhaupt eine Chance zum angreifen zu haben", erklärte Tails, der bereits auf dem Pilotensitz platz genommen hatte.

"Aber bevor wir nach Berlin fliegen, müssen wir noch Knuckles. Shadow, Silver und Amy von der Ramstein Air Base abholen!", schrie Tails, der gerade dabei war die Triebwerke hochzufahren. Als die Triebwerke ihre maximale Drehzahl erreicht hatten, drückte der Fuchs einen Knopf an der Triebwerksteuerung und das Dach des Hangars begann sich langsam zu öffnen. Als es vollständig geöffnet war, hob der Hubschrauber ab und flog in Richtung der Militärbasis.

**30 Minuten später…**

Tails befand sich im Anflug auf die Militärbasis.

"_Unbekanntes Luftfahrzeug, identifizieren Sie sich oder wir werden Sie abschießen!" _

"_Hier spricht Tails. Erbitte sofortige Landeerlaubnis auf Landeplatz 2."_

"_Landeerlaubnis erteilt für Landeplatz 2 over."_

"_Verstanden."_

Der kleine Fuchs landete den Hubschrauber und sah, dass Amy, Knuckles, Shadow und Silver schon auf sie warteten. Er öffnete die Heckrampe und die vier stiegen in den Hubschrauber. Tails übergab jedem ein Headset und startete den Hubschrauber. Nach etwa 45 Minuten erreichte die Gruppe Berlin. "Ach du heilige Scheiße! Das wird heftig Leute!", sagte Sonic erschrocken.

Tails positionierte den Hubschrauber über der Straße des 17. Juni nahe des Brandenburger Tors. "Absprung in 5 Minuten! Macht euch bereit. Die Fallschirme und die Schutzbrillen befinden sich unter eueren Sitzen.", wies der Fuchs seine Freunde an.

_**Rückblende:**_

Es war ein kalter Freitagabend. Jo und Flo, die sich schon seit sie Kinder waren kennen und deshalb wie Brüder sind, waren in Saarbrücken um ein bisschen zu feiern. Als die beiden Freunde im N8WERK ankamen, bestellten sie sich etwas zu trinken und genossen die Musik. Plötzlich gab es einen lauten Knall, und Teile des Dachs stürzten herab. Sonic, Tails und Knuckles, die zufällig in der Gegend waren und eine Explosion wahrnahmen eilten zum Ursprung des Geräuschs, um festzustellen, dass Eggman das N8WERK angriff. Der blaue Igel befahl seinen Freunden, Eggman aufzuhalten, während er das das Gebäude betrat, um nach Verletzten zu suchen. Als er in den riesigen Raum stürmte bemerkte er einen blau-grünen Igel der neben einem schwarz-blauen Fuchs auf dem Boden saß und panisch versuchte, diesen aus den Trümmern zu retten. "Ich helfe dir!" schrie Sonic und begann den unter Schutt begrabenen ohnmächtigen Fuchs zu bergen.

Ein großer Betonklotz lag auf der Brust des Fuchses. Sonic versuchte diesen anzuheben. Er schaffte es nicht. "Hey hilf mir mal damit!" forderte er den unbekannten auf. Der blau- grüne Igel robbte zu ihm und zusammen mit Sonic hob er den Betonpfeiler an und räumte diesen zur Seite. "Wow du hast eine Menge Kraft.", staunte Sonic. Der unbekannte suchte etwas auf dem Boden. "Was suchst du?", fragte der blaue Igel.

Wortlos hob der andere zwei Krücken von dem staubigen Boden auf und begann sich aufzurichten. "Wie heißt du?", fragte ein erstaunter Sonic, als er den bewusstlosen Fuchs aufhob, um ihn aus dem Gebäude zu bringen. "Ich heiße Jo. Der Fuchs in deinen Armen ist mein Kumpel Flo." "Jo, ich glaube ihr zwei würdet gut in mein Team passen." sprach Sonic, als er zusammen mit ihm und dem Fuchs in seinen Armen die Ruinen verlies.

**Ende der Rückblende **

"_Jo du wirst 2 Minuten später abspringen, um die anderen nicht zu gefährden!" _Der blau-grüne Igel wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen._ "Verstanden!", _antwortete Jo.Sonic, Flo und die anderen zogen die Fallschirme und die Schutzbrillen an und gingen langsam zu der Heckrampe. _"2 Minuten bis zum Absprung!"_, wies der gelbe Fuchs seine Freunde an. "_Ich werde euch später mit dem Tornado aus der Luft unterstützen!". _Die Heckrampe öffnete sich und das Team begab sich in die Absprungposition. An der Heckrampe war eine kleine Ampel befestigt. Als die grüne Lampe aufleuchtete sprangen sie aus dem Hubschrauber. Tails schloss die Rampe.

"_Ok Jo es geht los!" _Der Boden öffnete sich. Darunter sah Jo die anderen zu einem olivfarbenen Zelt rennen, neben dem zwei "Leopard 2" Panzer positioniert waren. Es befand sich an der linken Seite des Brandenburger Tors. _"Hey Tails wie entsichere ich meine Waffen?" "Du musst einen Knopf an der Seite deines linken Arms drücken!". _Der Igel drückte den Knopf, und eine akustische Meldung ertönte in seinem Headset, die ihm bestätigte, dass die Waffensysteme nun scharf waren. Er schloss seine Augen, und konzentrierte sich auf den Absprung. "_Absprung in 3..., 2..., 1..., JETZT!"_, schrie Tails und Jo schlug auf den orangefarbenen Knopf, der ihn aus dem Gestell ausklinkte, und an einem Stahlseil zu Boden gleiten lies. Als er wieder festen Boden unter seinen Füßen hatte, löste er das Seil und rannte zu den anderen, die bereits an dem Zelt angekommen waren.

In dem Zelt trafen sie auf einen muskulösen schwarzen Fuchs. Er trug eine Militäruniform, die mit vielen Abzeichen dekoriert war. Auf dem Namensschild stand in goldener Schrift:

"General Jack the Fox". "Hey wer bist du?", fragte der Fuchs, als er Jo auf sich zukommen sah. "Jack. ich bin´s, Jo!", rief der robotermäßig aussehende Igel. "Sorry. Ich hab´ dich gar nicht erkannt.", erwiderte Jack, der ein bisschen verwundert die Gruppe betrachtete. "Wie gehen wir vor?", fragte Sonic. "Wir werden in zwei Teams kämpfen. Team 1 besteht aus Jo, Flo, Shadow und dir. Ihr erhaltet das Rufzeichen "Metal". Eure Aufgabe ist es Eggmans Armee zu stoppen. Eine Panzertruppe, "Leo1" wird euch dabei helfen. Amy, Knuckles, Silver und ich bilden Team 2. Rufzeichen "Warhammer." Wir werden versuchen mit der Unterstützung von "Leo 2" so viele Menschen wie möglich zu evakuieren. Sonic melde dich, wenn dein Team den Bundestag erreicht hat, dann werden wir mit "Leo2" zu euch stoßen, um euch zu unterstützen."

"Tails wird uns aus der Luft mit dem Tornado unterstützen.", erklärte Sonic. "Ok Leute Los geht´s". Jack lud seine Waffe und rannte zu einem der Panzer. _"Ok Eggman´s Armee befindet sich auf dem Weg vom Bundestag zur Siegessäule. Wir vermuten, dass Eggman dort seine Basis hat. Sonic, dein Team wird versuchen, die feindlichen Truppen von der Siegessäule fernzuhalten und Eggman´s Basis zu erstürmen! Team "Warhammer" und ich versuchen zusammen mit "Leo 2" die Zivilisten zu schützen." "Verstanden Jack." _,bestätigte Sonic den Befehl_. _

"_Ok Team ihr habt Jo´s Cousin gehört. Treten wir Eggman in seinen fetten Arsch!"_

"_Ok Sonic ich bin bereit.", _sprach Jo, als er sein Zielvisier, ein kleines Glasvisier das an der Vorderseite des Helms befestigt war, herunterklappte. Die Kampfeinheit machte sich auf den Weg um ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.Nach etwa 10 Minuten erreichten sie den Bundestag. _"Metal ruft Warhammer! Wie ist eure Position?" "Hier spricht Jack. Wir sind noch etwa 200 Meter von unserer Position entfernt. Es sieht heftig aus. Da kommt eine ganze Roboterarmee auf uns zu! Ein Trupp der KSK wartet auf dem Dach des Bundestags. Sie werden euch bei der Festnahme von Eggman unterstützen. Rufname "Black Thunder." "Verstanden Jack. Wir sind auf Position. Wir bereiten uns auf die Erstürmung vor." "Roger Jo."_

Jo wendete sich an Sonic: "Was ist mit Tails?" "Er ist auf dem Weg in seine Werkstatt, um den Tornado für die Luftangriffe vorzubereiten.", antwortete der blaue Held. Jack und sein Team erreichten ihre Position. Die Roboter entdeckten sie und fingen an die Gruppe unter Beschuss zu nehmen. _"Warhammer an Metal, stehen unter schwerem Beschuss. Ich wiederhole: Stehen unter schwerem Beschuss." "Roger Jack",_ antwortete Jo. Der General erwiderte das Feuer und Amy sprintete mit Wut in ihren Augen auf die Roboter zu. In einem Wimpernschlag hatte sie 15 Roboter zerstört. "Wow", dachte Jack als er zu ihr herüberblickte. Plötzlich packte Ihn ein Roboter von Hinten und versuchte ihn zu erwürgen. Aber der schwarze Fuchs zückte ein Kampfmesser und rammte es in den stählernen Hals des Roboters, der ihn daraufhin losließ. "Hirnlose Blechbüchse." dachte er sich, Der Fuchs zielte auf die Angreifer und hatte innerhalb wenigen Sekunden ein ganzes Dutzend ausgeschaltet. Knuckles riss mit seiner rohen Kraft einen Roboter nach dem anderen in zwei Hälften. Doch plötzlich tauchten Flugzeuge mit Eggman´s Logo auf den Tragflächen am Horizont auf. Der General bemerkte dies jedoch sofort. "_Leo2 Feuer auf unbekanntes Flugobjekt. SOFORT!" _Der Panzer richtete sein Geschütz aus und holte die feindlichen Flugzeuge im nu vom Himmel. "Da kommen noch mehr!", schrie Silver, als er gerade zwei Roboter mit seiner Telekinese in Richtung des Bundestages katapultierte. "Ich hoffe Tails beeilt sich mit dem Tornado. Das wird hier echt brenzlig!" Doch plötzlich hörten sie ein lautes Brummen. Jack blickte kurz in den Himmel und sah ein gelb-blaues Flugzeug mit Tails´ Logo auf den Tragflächen. Der Pilot eröffnete das Feuer, und zerstörte sogleich 30 der feindlichen Angreifer. "_Wow Tails du bist genau im richtigen Moment eingetroffen. Eine Minute länger und wir wären Toast gewesen." _Tails lachte, als er sein Flugzeug wieder in Angriffsposition brachte.

**Mit Sonic und Team "Metal":**

"_Team Metal an Black Thunder. Wie ist euer Status?" "Hier Black Thunder. Wir stehen auf dem Dach des Gebäudes. Gebt uns ein Signal, wenn ihr mit der Erstürmung beginnt. Wir werden das Dach sprengen und uns durch das so entstandene Loch abseilen." "Roger Black Thunder." _Plötzlich schlugen zwei zerbeulte Roboter neben Jo ein. Der blau-grüne Igel blickte in die Richtung, aus der die "Geschosse" kamen, und sah, dass sie von der Siegessäule kommen mussten. "Wow Jack und sein Team drehen da hinten ganz schön auf", dachte er sich. Das Team begab sich zum Eingang des Gebäudes. Innen erwarteten sie schon zahlreiche Feinde. Jo lud seine Maschinengewehre durch. "Hasta la Vista!" ,sagte er, und fing an zu feuern. Als das Team alle Roboter ausgeschaltet hatte, schlichen sie in den Plenarsaal. Jo begab sich zu einem der zahlreichen Eingänge des Saals. Als er vor der Tür stand konnte er hören, dass Eggman sich dafür feierte, dass er Berlin eroberte. "Warte nur ab du Mistkerl.", dachte sich der blau-grüne Igel, als er auf die Explosion des Daches wartete.

Als der Rest des Teams sich auf den Besucherrängen positionierte, funkte Sonic an die Spezialeinheit, die auf dem Dach des Gebäudes auf ihren Einsatzbefehl wartete, dass sie beginnen konnten. Flo zückte zwei Rauchgranaten von seinem Waffengürtel und warf sie in den Saal. Die Granaten vernebelten den kompletten Raum. Plözlich explodierte das Dach und der KSK-Trupp seilte sich ab. Eine Tür des Saals wurde aus den Angeln gerissen, als Jo in den Raum stürmte. Er griff sein gigantisches Schwert und begann wie ein Wahnsinniger einen Roboter nach dem anderen zu zerstören. Sonic und die anderen sprangen von ihrer Position in den Saal hinab. Flo erledigte mit seiner Uhr gleich ein Dutzend Gegner. Als er seine Chance sah Eggman direkt anzugreifen, sprintete er auf ihn zu und versuchte ihn mit dem Laser seiner Uhr zu treffen. Der böse Wissenschaftler konnte jedoch den Laserstrahlen ausweichen, griff den Fuchs am Hals, und setzte ihm eine Pistole auf die Brust. Jo und Jack bemerkten dies sofort. "Flo!", schrien beide voll Panik "Lass ihn los Eggman!", knurrte Jo. " Ho ho ho. Ich werde Ihn loslassen, wenn das Militär und deine armseligen Freunde den Angriff abbrechen und aus Berlin verschwinden!"

**Werden Jack und Jo auf Eggman´s Angebot eingehen? Wartet bis zum nächsten Kapitel, um es Herauszufinden.**

**Jo: und schreibt bitte ein Review, wie euch die Story gefällt.**

**Flo: Bis zum nächsten Kapitel von "Rebellion".**


	4. Der Alptraum

**Ich: Yeah Leute wir sind zurück!**

**Jo: Kann ich endlich Eggman in den Arsch treten?**

**Ich: Whoa, whoa Jo! bleib locker Bro.**

**Jo: Hehe sorry. **

**Haftungsausschluss:**

**Sonic the Hedgehog und alle dazugehörigen Charaktere gehören SEGA. Jo the Hedgehog und Jack the Fox gehören Jo the Hedgehog. Flo the Fox gehört mir.**

"_Roger.__"__= Funksprüche_

Der Alptraum

Jo schloss seine Augen. "Wir ziehen uns zurück, wenn du Flo gehen lässt." Jack sah ihn wütend an. **"****Du willst Eggman laufen lassen?!****"**, brüllte er voll Zorn. "Hey er hat Flo in seiner Gewalt, verdammt! Ich will nicht dass ihm etwas passiert!" Der General seufzte. Jo konnte manchmal ganz schön stur sein. "Ok wir ziehen uns zurück.", sagte er. Der Fuchs nahm sein Funkgerät und befahl den Streitkräften den sofortigen Rückzug. Als Eggman Flo losließ rannte dieser direkt zu seinen Freunden. Jack drehte sich um und verließ zusammen mit Jo, Flo und dem KSK Trupp den Bundestag. Als die Gruppe sich mit dem anderen Team an der Siegessäule traf, um Berlin zu verlassen bemerkten sie jedoch nicht, dass ein kleiner Roboter mit einem Gewehr auf der Aussichtsplattform lauerte.

Ein Schuss wurde abgefeuert und alles verstummte für ein paar Sekunden. Sonic lag am Boden. Er hatte eine Schusswunde an seiner rechten Seite, die ziemlich stark blutete. Der Roboter lud sein Gewehr nach und nahm den Rest der Gruppe unter Beschuss. Zwei Schüsse schlugen in die Brustpanzerung von Jo ein, der daraufhin seinen Schutzschild aktivierte. Jack begann sofort mit der Erstversorgung der Wunde. Jo entdeckte den Angreifer und feuerte eine Rakete auf ihn ab, die den Roboter sofort in tausend Einzelteile zerfetzte. "_General Jack ruft Charlie1! Charlie1 bitte kommen! Sonic wurde angeschossen! Ich wiederhole: Sonic wurde angeschossen!"_, schrie er panisch in sein Funkgerät. Tails hörte die schreckliche Nachricht über sein Headset. "Oh nein! Sonic!", flüsterte er zu sich selbst. Er programmierte seine Werkstatt als Ziel in den Autopilot des Tornados, öffnete die Cockpithaube und sprang aus seinem Flugzeug. Er benutzte seine zwei Schwänze um zu Sonic zu fliegen. Als er Sonic erreichte schossen dem kleinen Fuchs sofort Tränen in die Augen. "Du darfst nicht sterben Bruder, ich brauche dich!", flehte er den Igel an. "T-Tails ich w-w-werde i-i-mmer für d-dich da sein b-bro.", stotterte der Verletzte mit schwacher Stimme.

Nach ca. 10 Minuten, die sich für alle wie eine halbe Ewigkeit anfühlten, traf ein Rettungshubschrauber ein und flog Sonic in das nächste Krankenhaus. Tails fiel auf seine Knie und begann heftig zu weinen. Jo kniete sich zu ihm und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Fuchses. "Tails. Es tut mir leid. Hätte ich den Roboter früher bemerkt und ausgeschaltet wäre das hier nicht passiert.". sagte er mit trauriger Stimme. Der Fuchs drehte sich zu ihm und umarmte ihn fest. "Wo soll ich jetzt wohnen?" "Du kannst solange Sonic im Krankenhaus ist bei uns wohnen.", schlug Flo vor, der zusammen mit Jo in einer WG in München wohnte. "Okay.", schluchzte Tails. Jack organisierte einen Hubschrauber, der sie aus der Stadt bringen sollte.

Nach einer Flugzeit von drei Stunden kamen sie in München an und der Hubschrauber setzte sie vor der Wohnung ab. Die drei gingen zu der Haustür und betraten das Gebäude. "Die Wohnung ist nicht sehr groß, aber es reicht für drei Personen.", sprach Flo, als er Tails die kleine Treppe zu dem Gästezimmer hinaufführte. Oben angekommen sah Tails vier verschiedene Türen. "Das ist das Gästezimmer.", sprach der schwarze Fuchs, als er eine weiße Holztür auf der linken Seite des Flures öffnete. "Es ist nicht besonders groß, aber es sollte reichen. Das Badezimmer ist direkt nebenan. Mein Zimmer befindet sich gegenüber des Gästezimmers und daneben ist das Zimmer von Jo. Falls du in der Nacht etwas brauchen solltest, kannst du einfach zu einem von uns kommen okay?" "Okay.", antwortete Tails, als er Flo plötzlich umarmte. "Danke, dass ich bei euch wohnen kann, solange Sonic im Krankenhaus ist." Die Tränen schossen ihm beim Gedanken an Sonic in seine strahlend blauen Augen. Flo bemerkte dies und drückte den kleinen Fuchs vorsichtig. "Hey dafür sind Freunde doch da oder?", sprach der schwarze Fuchs, als er mit seinem Daumen die Tränen von Tails´ Wange wischte.

"Hey! könnte mir vielleicht jemand von euch helfen?", schrie Jo aus dem Erdgeschoss. Flo und Tails sahen sich für einen kurzen Moment gegenseitig an, bevor sie die Treppe hinuntergingen, um Jo zu helfen. "Was ist los bro?" "Könnte mir einer von euch helfen die Rüstung auszuziehen?" "Na klar. Ich gehe nur kurz deine Krücken holen." sprach Flo, als er den Raum verließ. Kurze Zeit später kam er mit zwei blauen Krücken in den Raum. Der Igel drehte sich zu Tails und fragte, wie er den Anzug ablegte. "Du musst einen Knopf an deinem rechten Arm drücken." Jo betätigte den Knopf. Ein leises Zischen war zu hören, als sich die Brustpanzerung langsam öffnete. Flo übergab dem blau-grünen Igel seine Krücken, der daraufhin aus der Rüstung stieg. Tails drehte sich zu Jo. "Und wie findest du den Anzug?", fragte er mit leichter Aufregung in seiner Stimme. Jo warf einen kurzen Blick in Richtung der Ausrüstung, ehe er auf Tails´ Frage antwortete. "Der Anzug ist sehr gut. Er unterstützt perfekt meinen Körper. Aber er könnte vielleicht ein bisschen stärker gepanzert sein."

"Ok Jo ich werde den Anzug weiter verbessern.", sprach Tails, als er den Anzug durchcheckte und auf Schäden untersuchte.

Jack war auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem Militärstützpunkt in Bonn. Als er dort ankam und den Planungsraum betrat, begann er sofort zusammen mit anderen Generälen und Offizieren einen Schlachtplan auszuarbeiten, um Eggman aus Berlin zu vertreiben. Nach mehreren vergeblichen Versuchen einen funktionierenden Angriffsplan auszuarbeiten kam Jack eine Idee. Der Fuchs verließ den Raum und ging zu seinem Büro. Dort angekommen setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch, nahm den Hörer des Telefons, das sich auf seinem Schreibtisch befand, in seine Hand und wählte eine Nummer. Nach ca. einer Minute wurde er verbunden.

"HMS Queen Elizabeth. Captain Smith speaking." "Hello sir, I´m Jack the Fox, general of the german Army. could i speak to Admiral Aeronniell please?" "Okay wait a minute I´ll go and get her." "Okay. thanks sir.", antwortete Jack. Er kannte Aeronniell von einem früheren gemeinsamen Militärmanöver an der Küste von Norwegen. Nach 3 Minuten konnte er hören, wie jemand den Hörer aufhob. "Hello Admiral Aeronniell speaking?" "Hello Aeronniel. Here is Jack the Fox. how are you?"

"I´m fine. You do remember that I can speak german, do you?"

"Ja Entschuldigung Aeronniell das hab ich kurz vergessen.", antwortete Jack ein bisschen verlegen. "Wie kann ich dir helfen?", fragte sie. "Wir brauchen Luftunterstützung bei einer Großoffensive gegen Eggman in Berlin, und ich dachte, dass du uns vielleicht mit deinem Flugzeugträger helfen könntest. Wo befindest du dich gerade?" "Warte, das war dein Team, das Eggman heute Mittag ganz schön verdroschen hat?", fragte sie ein wenig verwundert. "Ich habe davon in den Nachrichten gehört. Natürlich kann ich euch helfen mein Freund. Wir sind momentan in der Ostsee auf Patrouille. Wer war eigentlich dieser blau-grüne Igel in dem Kampfanzug?", fragte sie neugierig. "Er scheint ein guter Soldat zu sein." "Das war mein Cousin Jo. Ich war selbst überrascht, dass er so gut kämpfen konnte." "Okay. Funk mich einfach an wenn es losgehen soll und die Flugzeuge sind in ca. 30 Minuten in der Luft.", sprach die Admiralin. "Verstanden Aeronniell. Danke, dass du uns hilfst. " Jack beendete das Gespräch und dachte weiter über die Operation nach.

**Zurück bei Jo, Flo und Tails**

Es war schon dunkel draußen. Tails hatte den HFS zurück in seine Werkstatt in Hamburg gebracht und saß nun im Wohnzimmer der WG auf der Couch, Der kleine Fuchs war tief in seinen Gedanken versunken, als er ein paar Erinnerungen mit Sonic vor seinem inneren Auge Revue passieren ließ. Er bemerkte nicht, dass die beiden Brüder neben ihm platz genommen hatten. Jo senkte seinen Blick. Er fühlte sich für Sonic´s Verletzung verantwortlich. Tails nahm Jo´s Anwesenheit wahr, drehte sich zu ihm und blickte in die braunen Augen des Igels, die mit Schuld gefüllt waren.

"Hey mach dir keine Sorgen. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass Sonic im Krankenhaus liegt.", sprach der Fuchs, als er einen Arm um die Schulter von Jo legte. "Den Roboter hätte niemand von euch sehen können, aber ich hätte ihn sehen müssen.", flüsterte Tails voll Wut. "Hey wir werden Eggman bestrafen, für das was er Sonic angetan hat.", sprach Flo.

Die drei Freunde saßen noch eine ganze Weile zusammen auf der Couch. Sie sahen sich Filme an und unterhielten sich. Es war mittlerweile sehr spät, und die drei Freunde beschlossen schlafen zu gehen. Tails ging die Treppe hinauf, betrat das Gästezimmer, und legte sich auf das Bett. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war er eingeschlafen. Die Schlacht und die konstanten Sorgen um Sonic hatten ihn wirklich ausgelaugt. Mitten in der Nacht fing er plötzlich an zu schwitzen und sich hin und her zu wälzen. Der kleine Fuchs hatte seine Augen fest zusammengekniffen und murmelte im Schlaf. Der arme Kerl hatte einen Alptraum.

**Tails´ Alptraum:**

Tails war im Krankenhaus, um Sonic zu besuchen. Als er das Zimmer betrat, sah er Sonic in einem Krankenbett liegen. Er hatte unzählige Nadeln und Schläuche in seinem Körper. Es war fast komplett still. Das einzige Geräusch das man hören konnte, war das konstante piepsen des Monitorings. Tails bewegte sich langsam auf das Bett zu, auf dem sein Bruder lag. Der kleine Fuchs war geschockt ihn so zu sehen. Er legte seine Hand in die des Igels, als plötzlich das Herz von Sonic stehen blieb. Sofort kamen Ärzte in das Zimmer gerannt, um Sonic zu retten. Sie baten den Fuchs draußen zu warten. Tails war kreidebleich. Die Angst stand ihm in´s Gesicht geschrieben. Nach etwa 20 Minuten ging die Tür zu Sonic´s Zimmer wieder auf. Der Arzt hatte seinen Kopf gesenkt, als er zu dem geschockten Fuchs trat. "Es tut mir leid Tails, aber Sonic ist von uns gegangen."

"Aaaaaah!". Mit einem lauten Schrei wachte Tails auf. Er fing an zu weinen, als er an Sonic dachte. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Flo betrat das Zimmer. "Was ist los Tails? Hattest du einen Alptraum?", fragte der schwarze Fuchs, als er zu ihm hinüberging und sich auf das Bett setzte. Tails umarmte ihn fest und ließ all seine Emotionen raus. Die Tür öffnete sich ein zweites mal und Jo kam schlaftrunken mit seinen Krücken in den Raum gewankt.

"Was ist los?", fragte der Igel mit schläfriger Stimme. "Tails hatte einen Alptraum.", antwortete der schwarze Fuchs, als er versuchte Tails zu beruhigen. Jo setzte sich zu dem immer noch weinenden Fuchs und legte seine rechte Hand auf dessen Schulter. "Was hast du denn geträumt?", fragte Jo. "Ich träumte, dass ich Sonic im Krankenhaus besuchte, und plötzlich sein Herz stehen bleibt und er…". Tails brach erneut in Tränen aus, als er daran dachte, dass sein bester Freund, sein Bruder sterben könnte.

Jo wusste genau, wie Tails sich fühlte. "Hey Tails du darfst niemals das schlimmste befürchten. Du musst immer positiv bleiben und du darfst die Hoffnung niemals aufgeben. Hab´ ich dir schon mal erzählt, wie ich um Flo´s Leben bangte, als Du, Knuckles und Sonic uns damals in Saarbrücken vor Eggman gerettet habt? Flo war so schwer verletzt, dass er zwei Monate im Koma lag. Ich betete jeden Tag für ihn und gab die Hoffnung, dass er bald aufwachen würde, niemals auf. Und genau das solltest du jetzt auch tun.", riet ihm der blau-grüne Igel. Tails nickte. Er erinnerte sich ganz genau an diesen einen Tag, an dem er die beiden kennenlernte. "Danke für deine Unterstützung Jo", flüsterte Tails, der gerade anfing einzuschlafen. Die beiden Freunde verließen das Zimmer und begaben sich wieder in ihre Zimmer um weiterzuschlafen.

Es war früh am Morgen. Jo war der erste der aufwachte. Er zog sich an und begab sich in den Keller des Hauses, um ein bisschen zu trainieren.

Der Keller war ein großer Raum mit unzähligen Trainingsgeräten. In einer Vitrine, die an einer der Wände aufgestellt war, befanden sich unzählige Pokale von den beiden Brüdern, die in ihrer Freizeit ziemlich erfolgreiche Sportler waren. Jo ist der Abwehrchef in einem der besten Rollstuhl-Basketball Teams der Liga. Er hatte schon vier mal die Meisterschaft mit der Mannschaft geholt. Flo war ein sehr erfolgreicher Ski-Rennfahrer. Er war ein Spezialist für Abfahrtsrennen und holte zahlreiche Titel. Er wurde dreimal Weltmeister und somit eine lebende Legende dieses Sports. Jo schmunzelte, als er an der Vitrine vorbeiging und die Pokale betrachtete. Er ging zu einer Hantelbank, über der eine Langhantel auf einem Haltegestell positioniert war, bestückte die Hantel mit 120 kg Gewicht und begab sich zu einem kleinen Tisch, der neben der Bank stand. Darauf befand sich eine kleine Stereo-Anlage. Der Igel steckte sein Handy in die Halterung, suchte einen seiner Lieblingssongs (Break von Three Days Grace) und begann zu trainieren.

Tails war gerade dabei aufzuwachen, als er bemerkte, dass sich die Zimmertür vorsichtig öffnete. Er richtete sich auf, als er Flo´s Gesicht sah. "Oh sorry Tails. Hab´ ich dich aufgeweckt?", fragte der schwarze Fuchs. "Ist schon ok. Ich bin sowieso gerade aufgewacht.", bemerke Tails. "Okay gut. Sollen wir runter in die Küche gehen und etwas frühstücken?", fragte Flo. Der gelbe Fuchs nickte und begab sich mit Flo auf den Weg in die Küche. Als sie gerade die Treppe hinuntergingen hörte Tails Musik, die aus dem Keller des Hauses zu kommen schien. Er drehte sich zu Flo. "Wieso kommt bei euch Musik aus dem Keller?" "Jo ist wahrscheinlich am trainieren." Du kannst ja mal nachsehen wenn du willst.", antwortete Flo.

Tails begab sich in den Keller. Dort standen unzählige Trainingsgeräte. Vom einfachen Boxsack über einen Basketballkorb, bis hin zu einem hochmodernen Laufband fand man so gut wie alles. Sein Blick fiel auf Jo, der gerade dabei war die Hantel mit seiner letzten Kraft auf die Halterung zu wuchten. Er richtete sich auf und ließ seine Schultern kurz nach hinten kreisen, um herunterzukommen.

Er bemerkte Tails. Der Fuchs sah ihn mit weiten Augen an. "Wow du bist ein echtes Kraftpaket." "Pff, das ist noch gar nichts. Mein Kumpel Phillipp ist noch ein bisschen stärker als ich.", sagte Jo mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. "Wow mit ihm legt man sich besser nicht an oder?" "Ach er ist eigentlich ganz nett, solange man ihn nicht nervt oder provoziert. Dann kann er ganz schön unangenehm werden.", lachte Jo. Hey komm mal mit, ich zeig dir was." sprach der blau-grüne Igel, als er sich mithilfe seiner Krücken aufrichtete. Er begab sich zu der Vitrine, neben der an einer Pinnwand unzählige Zeitungsberichte hingen. Tails´ Augen leuchteten, als er die vielen Pokale sah. "Wow du und Flo wart erfolgreiche Sportler?", fragte Tails erstaunt. "Ja, wir zählten in Deutschland zur absoluten Elite unserer Sportarten.", sprach ein sichtlich stolzer Jo.

Der Igel suchte an der Wand nach zwei bestimmten Artikeln. Nach kurzer Zeit wurde er fündig. Er nahm die Zeitungsausschnitte von der Wand und übergab sie dem neugierigen gelben Fuchs, der sofort damit begann sie zu lesen. Nach etwa 5 Minuten blickte er mit erstauntem Gesicht zu Jo auf. "Du bist eine Legende?", frage er geschockt. "Ja. Mein Teamkollege Phillipp und ich waren so gute Spieler, dass unsere Rückennummern nie mehr in dem Team vergeben wurden. Er trug die Nummer 19 während ich die Nummer 96 wählte. Phillipp war der beste Offensiv-Spieler und dadurch auch der Offensiv Kapitän, während ich einer der besten Blocker und der Chef der Defensive war." erzählte der Igel voller Stolz. "Cool", sprach Tails, als er das Bild des Artikels betrachtete. Darauf sah man Jo mit einem roten Fuchs. Er hatte blaue Augen, trug ein Basketball-Trikot mit der Nr. 19 und rot-weiße fingerlose Handschuhe. Jo trug schwarze fingerlose Handschuhe, ein Basketball-Trikot mit der Nr. 96 und hatte seine Fäuste vor seiner Brust geballt. Er lachte in die Kamera. Der Fuchs neben ihm tat genau dasselbe. Über dem Bild stand eine Überschrift:

"**Jo the Hedgehog alias "Goalgetter" und Phillipp the Fox alias "Freaky Phil" in Rollstuhl-Basketball Hall of Fame aufgenommen."**

"Wow! Das ist der Wahnsinn!", sprach Tails erstaunt. "Komm wir sollten besser wieder nach oben gehen. Flo wartet bestimmt schon auf uns.", sagte Jo, als er die Treppe nach oben stieg. Als sie die Küche betraten sahen sie, dass Flo bereits am essen war. "Morgen Flo", sagte Tails, als er die Küche betrat und sich an den Tisch setzte. Nachdem sie gefrühstückt hatten machte Tails sich auf den Weg in seine Werkstatt, um den HFS zu reparieren und zu verbessern. Als er in der großen Halle stand und den Anzug betrachtete, überlegte er wie er ihn verbessern könnte. Nach einer halben Stunde ohne zündende Idee begann er einen komplett neuen Anzug zu entwerfen. Jo machte sich wieder auf den Weg in den Keller um weiter zu trainieren, als das Telefon klingelte.

Er lief zu dem Hörer und hob ab. "Hallo?" " Hi Jo hier ist Jack. Könnten du und Flo bitte so schnell wie möglich nach Bonn in die Militärbasis kommen?", fragte Jack. "Was ist los Jack?", fragte ein angespannter Jo. "Wir sind gerade dabei, die Vernichtung von Eggman zu planen.", sagte der General mit ernster Stimme. "Informiere bitte Tails über das Treffen okay?" "Ja mach´ ich.", sprach Jo als er auflegte. "Was ist los?", fragte Flo besorgt. "Jack hat angerufen. Wir sollen so schnell wie möglich mit Tails in seine Militärbasis nach Bonn kommen." "Wieso?" "Keine Ahnung. Er sagte nicht warum wir kommen sollen.", sprach Jo als er gerade damit beschäftigt war Tails anzurufen. Er informierte den kleinen Fuchs darüber, dass Jack sie sehen wollte.

**Zwei Stunden später:**

Jo, Flo und Tails landeten mit einem Hubschrauber auf der Militärbasis und begaben sich zum Eingang. Die Basis glich einer Festung. Überall waren Überwachungskameras angebracht und das gesamte Gelände war von hohen Mauern mit Stacheldraht umgeben. Als die drei Freunde die Basis betraten, wurden sie von Jack empfangen, der sie durch das Labyrinth von Gängen zu einem der unzähligen Besprechungsräume führte. Sie stoppten vor einer Tür. Jack öffnete sie und betrat gemeinsam mit den drei Freunden den Raum. In dem Raum befanden sich Jack und ein roter Fuchs, der in einem weißen Rollstuhl saß. "Hey Phillipp was machst du denn hier ?", fragte Jo, der überrascht war, seinen ehemaligen Teamkollegen hier zu sehen.

"Dein Cousin rief mich an und sagte ich sollte euch unterstützen." "Tails hast du den HFS repariert?",fragte der General. "Ja. Ich habe auch schon einen Mark II konstruiert.",sprach der Fuchs stolz. Jack sah mit einem ernsten Blick in die Gruppe. "Operation "Firestorm" wird eine groß angelegte Invasion von Berlin, um Eggman zu vernichten. Es werden Panzerhaubizen nahe der Stadt stationiert und wir haben zwei Panzertrupps in der Stadt.

Außerdem werden wir bei unserem Angriff zusätzliche Luftunterstützung und Truppen von einem britischen Flugzeugträger erhalten, der von einer befreundeten Admiralin kommandiert wird. Er ist der größte und schlagkräftigste Träger der britischen Armee." Nach dem kurzen Missions-Briefing verließen Jo, Flo, Tails und Phillipp den Raum.

"Phillipp du bekommst den Mark I", sagte Tails, als die Gruppe gemeinsam mit Phillipp die Militärbasis verließ. Als sie draußen vor dem riesigen Hubschrauber standen. Der orange Fuchs öffnete die Heckrampe, sodass der rote Fuchs in den Hubschrauber einfahren konnte. Jo und die anderen stiegen in den Helikopter und hoben in Richtung Hamburg ab.

**Ich: So Leute Kapitel 4 ist endlich fertig.**

**Sonic: Ihr habt auch lange genug gebraucht.**

**Jo: *verprügelt Sonic***

**Tails: Bis zum nächsten Kapitel von "Rebellion"**

**Phillip the Fox gehört meinem Bro Jo the Hedgehog.**

**Aeronniell gehört Aerobars 2000. **

**(Thank you very much, for letting us use her.)**


End file.
